


King

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Escape the Poetry [7]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Poetry, covers the second season only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Came for the party, the ball, the grand masqueradeHide my face with cruel honesty, for soon they'll know that I am kingA poem for DeStorm Power. Contains Season 2 spoilers.





	King

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you weren't expecting a poem for _this_ guy, huh?

Came for the party, the ball, the grand masquerade  
Hide my face with cruel honesty, for soon they'll know that I am king

I can see what you think, I can hear what you say  
Well, throw all you've got at me, I won't go away  
In a game such as this, there's no need to make friends  
They'll only kill you in the end

I will not lose  
I will not die here  
No matter what price I must pay  
Bright sunshine gowns  
Too scared to stop me  
May gold save my soul for another day

Came for the party, trapped in the dark masquerade  
Flee the dance, the lingering sounds of anguished screaming, I can hear her  
Here, look, I've done what you asked, please, spare me your tears  
I don't care, your hate is like armor, now they know that I am king

For a second, I slip, and my downfall seems near  
There are none who'd dare give a damn about me here  
But my hope shines in shades of deep purple and blue  
We'll be the ones who make it through

Love's for the weak  
And yet, there's something  
That whispers "she might be the way"  
I'm not alone  
Somehow, she gets me  
May she save my soul for another day

Came for the party, lost in our last masquerade  
You announce "let's you and me fight," well, bring it on, punk! I'm not scared of you!  
You're soft like cotton, boys with hearts don't last the night  
I'll destroy what's left of your life, and then they'll know that I am king

She waits for one of us  
Let's send her the one she loves the most

I will not lose  
I will not die here  
A foe is a small price to pay  
You'll taste your doom  
You cannot stop me  
May strength save my soul for another day

Came for the party, you've outdone my masquerade  
Cheers drown out the lingering sounds of anguished screaming, I can hear her  
I'm staring at the devil, neither of us blink  
Even now, as death draws its bow, I hope they'll know that I am king

At least I'll die a king...

**Author's Note:**

> Got any ideas for who to cover next? I want to write about more s1 and s2 guests.


End file.
